<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ненастным зимним вечером by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006821">Ненастным зимним вечером</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12DaysofMoony, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, and some more fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон приходит домой в пустую квартиру. И засыпает на диване.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ненастным зимним вечером</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/610692">On a Miserable Winter's Eve</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto">belovedmuerto</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Джон возвращается домой, Шерлока нигде нет. И это прекрасно, правда. В квартире нет ни странных запахов, ни криков, ни выстрелов. Кухня не горит, столешница чистая.</p><p>Мирно, тихо, спокойно.</p><p>Какое гадство!</p><p>Но Джон старается получить от этого удовольствие. Он не уверен, где Шерлок, и быстро пишет <em>«Где ты?»</em> − но на сообщение нет ответа. Он старается не волноваться по этому поводу; сейчас это не так уж трудно сделать. За последние несколько дней не было ни одного дела, а этим утром за завтраком Шерлок упомянул, что у Молли что-то для него есть. Логично предположить, что тот всё ещё в Бартсе.</p><p>Кроме того, идёт дождь и холодно, и у Джона нет никакого желания выходить из дома.</p><p>Он ставит чайник на плиту, включает её и переодевается в пижаму, натягивая джемпер поверх тонкой футболки, в которой спит. Он пьёт чай у камина и, взяв в руки роман, медленно его пролистывает. В сюжете нет тайны, поэтому Шерлок даже не потрудился вывести, чем тот закончится (кроме того, он прочитал его дважды).</p><p>После чая он пересаживается на диван, хотя тот стоит дальше от камина. Натянув на себя плед, он продолжает читать.</p><p>Когда Джон просыпается позже, первое, что он чувствует, это тёплую тяжесть на своей груди. Он осознаёт это ещё до того, как открывает глаза, и чувствует себя в безопасности. Он редко чувствовал себя в безопасности. Джон открывает глаза и видит кудри, буйство которых бьёт ему прямо в лицо.</p><p>Положив голову ему на плечо, Шерлок лежит, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Плед всё ещё лежит между ними. Его руки обнимают Шерлока во сне. Он чувствует под пальцами шелк одного из халатов своего друга и медленно поглаживает Шерлока по спине.</p><p>Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на него.</p><p>Джон еле заметно улыбается.</p><p>− Привет.</p><p>Шерлок продолжает молча смотреть на него.</p><p><em>Ох</em>. Время, кажется, растянулось между ними; напряжение звенит. Зрачки Шерлока потемнели так, как Джон никогда не видел раньше, потемнели от желания, от возможностей. Джон медленно поднимает руку, давая Шерлоку достаточно времени, чтобы возразить, отодвинуться, предотвратить это, и касается кончиками пальцев его бледной щеки. Тот издаёт звук, очень похожий на мурлыканье, поворачивается в сторону контакта, полностью прижимаясь лицом к руке Джона так, чтобы губы касались его ладони, и медленно выдыхает.</p><p>Они оба вздрагивают. Шерлок закрывает глаза. Они молча лежат, пока напряжение нарастает, пока Шерлок не начинает дышать всё более прерывисто. Джон пристально на него смотрит.</p><p>− Значит, ты флиртуешь со мной? − спрашивает Джон, когда обретает голос и находит слова. Он гордится тем, что голос не слишком сильно дрожит и не срывается.</p><p>Шерлок открывает глаза и сердито смотрит на Джона. Это немного снимает напряжение. При виде того, как он прижимается лицом к ладони Джона, его взгляд теряет свою силу. Джон улыбается.</p><p>− Я совершенно уверен, Джон, что на самом деле я набросился на тебя.</p><p>− Значит, наконец-то разобрался?</p><p>Шерлок выглядит оскорблённым.</p><p>− Ты знал?</p><p>Джон кивает.</p><p>− Уже некоторое время. Я ждал тебя, чтобы наверстать упущенное.</p><p>Шерлок издаёт недовольный звук.</p><p>− Я всегда что-то упускаю, − бормочет он.</p><p>Джон думает, что мог бы остаться таким же, как сейчас, в этот момент идеального напряжения, балансируя на грани большего, наслаждаясь сладкой пыткой желания, а не обладания.</p><p>Шерлок, вечно нетерпеливый, бьёт ногой по дивану и прижимается всем телом к Джону, придвигаясь чуть ближе.</p><p>− Джон, теперь ты должен меня поцеловать.</p><p>Джон хихикает. Он убирает руку со щеки Шерлока, зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы и тянет, медленно сокращая расстояние, пока между ними остаётся только дыхание. И он улыбается.</p><p>− Ох? Я?</p><p>Он держит Шерлока там, в подвешенном состоянии, желающего; их дыхания смешиваются. Он смакует это и ждёт.</p><p>Напряжение убивает его. Он хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.</p><p>Шерлок издаёт тихий звук. Очень тихий, в глубине его горла, всхлип, скулёж. Мольба.</p><p>И Джон смягчается, стирая это дыхание расстоянием и пробуя Шерлока на вкус. Мягкое, медленное скольжение губ, почти целомудренное, но Шерлок реагирует так, будто его ударили током.</p><p>А может так и есть. Джон чертовски хорошо целуется, и Шерлок должен был догадаться об этом.</p><p>Джон соблазняет его медленным целомудренным поцелуем. Он ещё даже не приступил к серьёзным поцелуям (он собирается это сделать, но не торопится, потому что это то, что он любит делать, исследуя другого человека через поцелуи), а Шерлок уже растаял рядом с ним, стал совершенно бескостным, издавая тихие довольные звуки низким голосом. От одного лишь мягкого прикосновения губ Джона к его собственным. Это пьянящая вещь, мощная, знать, что он делает подобное с Шерлоком.</p><p>Джон поднимает другую руку и зарывается ей в волосы Шерлока, обнимая его голову и прижимая к себе, но прерывая поцелуй. Шерлок издаёт протестующий звук и не спеша открывает глаза. Он ошеломлён, его зрачки расширены.</p><p>Джон ждёт, он ждёт, пока глаза Шерлока чуть-чуть прояснятся, пристально наблюдая, как между ними снова смешивается их дыхание.</p><p>− Джон? − выдыхает он.</p><p>Джон снова его целует. И на этот раз он овладевает Шерлоком. Этот поцелуй уже не целомудренный. Он такой же медленный, как и предыдущий, леденяще медленный, но этот поцелуй совсем другой. Этим поцелуем он запечатлевает себя на Шерлоке, запечатлевает, оставляет частичку самого себя. Он заявляет права на Шерлока, завладевает им с помощью этого поцелуя, и Шерлок даже не протестует. Он всем сердцем отдаётся Джону, его поцелую.</p><p>Когда Джон понимает, что Шерлок полностью отдался ему, его поцелую, он немного теряет контроль. Он рычит, низко в горле и собственнически. Его руки сжимаются в волосах Шерлока, и поцелуй изменяется, углубляется, становится распутным, грязным, влажным и многообещающим.</p><p>Он прерывает поцелуй, когда приходит в себя. Джон не хочет, чтобы всё так вышло из-под контроля. Не так быстро, во всяком случае, не сейчас. Он хочет продвигаться медленно, он не хочет подавлять Шерлока.</p><p>Невозможно сказать, кто дышит тяжелее.</p><p>− Жаль, что я не сделал этого сто лет назад, − говорит Шерлок.</p><p>− Ох?</p><p>− Я хочу целовать тебя всегда.</p><p>Джон смеётся и снова целует его, на этот раз игриво, с языком и покусывая.</p><p>Шерлок всхлипывает, когда он останавливается.</p><p>− Мне действительно нужно вздохнуть, Шерлок.</p><p>− Дышать скучно.</p><p>Джон снова хихикает. Он уже слышал это раньше.</p><p>− Пойдём в кровать. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил меня целовать.</p><p>Джон улыбается.</p><p>− Хорошо.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание:</p><p>Обложка к фику </p><p>
  <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/9f81261057d2edb277c43e9c07d5f35b/tumblr_mgsvhmVZ4V1qcpwmwo1_1280.jpg">http://24.media.tumblr.com/9f81261057d2edb277c43e9c07d5f35b/tumblr_mgsvhmVZ4V1qcpwmwo1_1280.jpg</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>